During a recent rainstorm, 7.07 inches of rain fell in Daniel's hometown, and 9.78 inches of rain fell in William's hometown. How much more rain fell in William's town than in Daniel's town?
Explanation: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Daniel's town from the amount of rain in William's town. Rain in William's town - rain in Daniel's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${9}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ William's town received 2.71 inches more rain than Daniel's town.